


five times dallon pissed off patrick and the one time patrick gets his revenge

by fumate



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Conversations, Established Relationship, Height Differences, M/M, Pre-Save Rock And Roll, Pre-Too Weird To Live Too Rare To Die
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: lebih tinggi 34 senti tidak lantas membuatmu jadi superior, weekes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Semua yang terlibat di sini bukan milik saya, melainkan milik diri masing-masing saja. Kejadian tidak nyata dan murni imajinasi  ~~like pls srsly~~. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Setting pre-srar, pre-twtltrtd.
> 
>  

[ **i**. ]

“Dall, belanjaan kita kemarin kau taruh di mana?”

Dallon menengok dari balik pintu kulkas, masih setengah membungkuk, mulut penuh menggigit roti sobek. Patrick memberinya tatapan menuduh lengkap dengan alis berkerut dalam. “Ji zebwah taz.”

“Hah?”

“Ragh mmtaz.”

Patrick menghela napas, berbalik dari konter dan berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. “Ngomong yang jelas, dong.”

Tidak senang, tapi kalau keras kepala malah akan dimarahi. Dallon mengalah dan memegang rotinya. Pintu kulkas ditutup pelan. “Kutaruh di rak atas,” jawabnya, lantas menggigit roti sekali. Patrick nampak sebal melihatnya asyik mengunyah.

“Kok ditaruh di atas?”

“Hm?”

“Yah, kan waktu itu sudah kukatakan jangan taruh belanjaan kita di rak atas.”

“Masa.” Dallon menelan rotinya. “Kenapa?”

Patrick menjawab dengan nada kau-ini-bodoh-ya miliknya yang hanya keluar ketika dia mulai jengkel. “Karena aku mau makan sereal dan serealnya kautaruh di rak atas yang _tidak bisa kucapai_.” Tuh, kan.

“Oh.” Wajahnya dibuat supaya terlihat sepolos mungkin, padahal dalam hati Dallon sudah tertawa puas. Tentu saja dia menaruh belanjaan di tempat yang tidak bisa Patrick jangkau dengan maksud terselubung. “Mau kubantu? Aku bisa menggendongmu.”

“Dall.”

“Atau mau pakai ganjalan kaki?”

“ _Dall_ ,” Patrick tersenyum tidak sabaran. “Jangan sampai aku menampar wajahmu, deh.”

“Oh? Kukira kau tidak bisa mencapai bahkan sekadar _leherku_.”

“Awas kau,” Patrick menggertakkan gigi. Dallon baru saja akan tergelak keras ketika Patrick mendadak berlari dan menerjangnya, melompat tinggi, dalam sekejap satu tangannya disangga pundak Dallon sementara— _ouch_. Patrick menamparnya tepat sebelum ia mendarat di kaki-kakinya lagi.

“Rasakan. Dasar sial.”

Dallon tidak sempat tertawa dan malah mengaduh, seluruhnya terkejut.

 

 

[ **ii**. ]

Patrick mengernyit. “Kamu ngapain di sini?”

“Menemui pacarku, dong,” senyum lima jari disunggingkan, Patrick memutar mata ketika alis Dallon naik-turun. Pete bersiul di belakang. “Kenapa? Memang ga boleh? Jadwal rekamanmu sudah selesai, kan?”

“Belum.”

“Oh,” diam sebentar. Tangan masuk ke saku jaket. “Kapan selesainya?”

“Entah,” dijawab dengan endikan. “Kenapa, sih?”

“Ayo pulang.”

“Nanti, lah. Kan belum selesai.” Dallon terkekeh melihat Patrick lagi-lagi menjulingkan mata. “Memang kau tidak ada jadwal? Latihan? Rekaman?” Sesungguhnya Patrick tahu jadwal kegiatan Dallon yang minggu ini sedang lowong, dia hanya bertanya supaya Dallon cepat-cepat meninggalkannya sendirian. Mungkin saja Brendon mengajaknya minum-minum. Siapa tahu, kan.

“Tidak ada. Aku ke sini cuma ingin menjemputmu saja.”

Pete memerhatikan dengan tertarik. “Cie,” ia menggoda. Patrick mendelik tajam, mendesis berbahaya.

“Pulang yuk,” ajak Dallon, main-main memanyunkan bibir, tahu betul Patrick paling malas dibeginikan.

“Aku masih kerja.”

“Pulangnya jam berapa?”

“Uh,” Pete dilirik. “Jam berapa, Pete?”

Yang ditanya mengerjap. “Entah. Jam 3?”

Dallon mengerutkan kening. “Masih lama. Sekarang masih jam 1.”

“Ya sudah.” Patrick tidak peduli.

“Aku gimana?”

“Tunggu saja.”

“Diam di mobil? Membosankan. Lebih baik kita pulang.”

“Dall,” sahut Patrick, lambat. “Aku _masih ada kerjaan_.”

“Biar. Tinggalkan saja, siapa juga yang peduli.”

“Dallon Week—“

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat, Patrick lebih dulu berseru terkejut kala tubuhnya diangkat tiba-tiba oleh Dallon, digendong seperti pengantin wanita. Ia berontak, tendang sana-sini, berusaha menjatuhkan diri. Gagal semua. Dallon terlalu kokoh. Tawa Pete meledak semakin keras.

“Sudah ya, Pete,” ujar Dallon, berjuang tetap membawa Patrick. “Vokalismu kupinjam dulu buat waktu berkualitas antarpasangan!”

(Mereka tidak jadi pulang. Dallon diancam dipecat dari Panic! dan terpaksa menurunkan Patrick di parkiran, menghabiskan 2 jam berikutnya menyaksikan proses produksi dengan segelas kopi. Patrick puas sekali membuatnya lama menunggu.)

 

 

[ **iii**. ]

“Berhenti melakukan itu.”

“Melakukan apa?” Dallon terdengar malas.

“Itu.”

“Apa?”

Patrick menarik napas panjang, menderita. “Berhenti meletakkan sikumu di atas kepalaku.”

“Tidak mau.”

Dallon mengeluh nyeri ketika Patrick meninju tulang iganya, keras.

 

 

[ **iv**. ]

“Aku ingin tahu,” Pete berkata pelan begitu Dallon keluar dari studio untuk mencari lebih banyak kopi. “Kenapa, sih, Dallon terus-terusan memegang tanganmu tiap kali kalian pergi ke mall?”

Patrick melepas topi, menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya sebentar. “Dia bilang dia takut kehilanganku di tengah keramaian, soalnya aku pendek,” lalu memijat kening, pening. “Akal bulusnya kadang-kadang norak sekali.”

“Woah, itu kurang ajar.”

“Aku tahu. Kadang aku bingung kenapa aku bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti dia.”

 

 

[ **v**. ]

Patrick sesak napas. “Pindah sana, jangan duduk di sini.” Punggung lebar ditepuk-tepuk.

“Di sini nyaman, kok,” tawar Dallon, lanjut menelusuri linimasa twitternya. “Kenapa harus pindah?”

“Dall, kau itu lebih _tinggi_ dariku. Dan _berat_. Kau mau aku mati memangkumu?”

Dallon mendengus. “Berlebihan, ah,” tapi dia toh pindah juga ke spasi kosong di sebelah Patrick. “Sofanya tidak seempuk pahamu,” keluhnya, sedikit memiringkan tubuh demi menjadikan bahu Patrick sandaran kepala.

“Jangan mengeluh terus. Sudah numpang di bahuku pun masih saja mengeluh.”

 

 

[ **vi**. ]

Dallon tidak menduga Patrick akan berjinjit dan menarik kasar kerahnya, _mencium bibirnya_ , semua akibat perkara sepele coklat yang Dallon curi dari tangannya.

Patrick mundur pertama. “Kaupikir cuma kau yang bisa melakukannya?” dia mengejek. Dallon bisa mendengar sedikit kebanggaan yang terselip di antara intonasi barusan. “Yang begitu, aku juga bisa.”

Dallon ditinggalkan tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk menyahut.

**Author's Note:**

> hAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA DARI MANA KAPAL INI DATANG saya lowkey ship mereka bcs damn height difference. fun fact: di antara semua anggota quartet patrick is the shortest and dallon is the tallest. so yea. berasal dari situ kayanya.
> 
> ad03 ketauan deh hobi saya ngeship kapal crack bin ajaib yasuda maapkan maklumi saja
> 
> ((sebenernya ini bentuk pengalihan dari rasa stres nulis fanfik yang terlalu serius sobs))


End file.
